Lightning
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: Cosmo isn't all too familiar with some things on Mobius. Lightning is one of them. Taismo Onshot: Fluffy


It was a fine evening in the mystic ruins. The crickets were chirping, the flickies were nesting, even the Chao in the local Chao Garden were slumbering peacefully. Not many people lived in the Mystic Ruins, as it was very barren. This was not the case for two little children living in a small house, that doubled as a workshop. One was a Mobian Fox named Miles Prower. Although, he didn't like that name very much. He was also born with two tails, so everyone just called him Tails. The other one was actually an alien called a Seedrian, which was anatomically a plant-based Mobian. Her name was Cosmo.

The two had been living together for quite some time now. They both loved each other's company, and, well, since Cosmo didn't have a home when she arrived to the planet Mobius, Tails had offered her his house, to which she accepted.

She had spent a good chunk of her life on a space colony, so a lot of her life she was used to seeing space. Seeing the beautiful things on the planet now gave her the mindset to not take things that normal people everyday took for granted. Such as the idea of watching the clouds, or the warmth of the sunlight. Even the beauty of the sun setting was a wonderful experience for her.

It was just about dinner time for the two of them. Usually, it alternated between who made dinner. Some nights, Tails would make her dinner, other nights she would make Tails dinner, some other nights they made dinner together, and other nights they just either went out or ordered in. Cosmo was in her room, looking out at the sky before going down and making dinner. Or seeing if Tails would be doing so. Either way, really, she was still looking outside. It looked like rain was about to come as storm clouds floated through the sky.

Cosmo sighed. It was about to rain at night. She loved the rain, it always made her feel nice and healthy for some reason. Tails deduced that it was because of her plant nature, similar to how he sometimes wagged his tails whenever he was happy. Or at least, what he assumed was the reason for that. She strolled out of her room and down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. Tails didn't appear to be there. She assumed that he was too busy working on some of his inventions in the workshop, so she decided to work on preparing dinner. She walked over to the pantry and opened it up, looking for what she could do for dinner.

"Hm... Nothing really in here..." She said to herself, mentally noting that she needed to go to the grocery store or remind Tails to go at the very least. The only thing that she might be able to make for dinner was some Pancakes, and she always thought that the way Tails makes pancakes was better then her own abilities at it. In the corner of her eye, however, she saw a small red box. A box of spaghetti. Tails always told her that the way she made spaghetti was great. She grabbed the box and smiled as she finally decided what was for dinner tonight. Lotsa Spaghetti.

She pulled out a few other things that she would need for the spaghetti dinner between the two and set them on the counter. She walked up to the oven and pressed a few buttons on it, starting to heat up the oven before opening a few cabinets. She pulled out a few plates, forks, cups and a very large pot. She decided to get those out for now instead of later. She placed the pot on the oven and grabbed the spaghetti box, about to open it, until something unexpected happened.

The lights went out.

The oven went off, the clocks on most machines went off, the power basically went out. She gasped aloud when this happened. Her eyes widened to their maximum. She dropped the box of spaghetti on the floor. Thankfully, it wasn't open yet. But she was more worried about the power. Since she had lived most of her life one a space colony, she wasn't all that used to power being off. But whenever it was, she would have a near panic attack. Whenever the power went out on her ship, the air wouldn't circulate as it normally would. She couldn't conduct photosynthesis to get energy from the artificial lights. Each time that the power was out, she would have a mini spaz attack. However, she noted to herself that she wasn't on her old space colony, but on Mobius. The air would circulate in a perfectly fine manner, and sunlight would only be a few hours away, and she'd most likely be sleeping. But it still gave her tension.

She wondered to herself why the electricity went out in the first place. Maybe Tails was fiddling around with something that needed a lot of power and that must've broke the circuit breaker, or whatever it was. Cosmo tried to learn what a bunch of things were, but not all of it went in there, so she made a lot of guesses. She began to walk around the kitchen, trying to find the way out. However, as she wasn't 100% sure where she was going, she bumped into a wall.

"Ow!" She cried as she fell backward onto the floor. She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to get the pain to go away. Afterwards, she got back up onto her feet and walked around, this time with her arms out in front of her, trying to feel her way slowly walked into the living room.

"Tails?" She said aloud, " The power's gone out... You think you can-" Cosmo couldn't finish that sentence as something phenomenal happened. Outside the window, a bright light flashed and a booming noise was sounded. This caused Cosmo to scream in surprise. "What in the world was that?!" Her eyes stayed as wide as they could be, her pupils shrank to their minimum in fear. She had no idea what just happened. Suddenly, without warning, it happened again. The light flashed through the window and the noise boomed once more. Cosmo yelled even louder, falling back onto the floor. When it grew quiet, she slowly got back up to her feet. The strange phenomenon occurred once more, causing Cosmo to dash behind one of the chairs. She cowered in fear of this strange phenomenon.

"Cosmo?"

Cosmo turned her gaze to the doorway to the workshop, where Tails was standing.

"Tails! Oh, thank goodness! The power's gone out, and-and-and this weird light flashed outside, and-and-and this noise and-and-and..." Cosmo trailed off in fear before the light flashed and sound boomed once more. Cosmo yelped out in fear at this. This caused even Tails to jump as well. The fox child looked on at the cowering plant. She was so afraid. He hated to see her like this.

"Cosmo... its just some thunder and lightning..." Tails said to her, in a calm voice.

Cosmo looked at Tails with a slightly confused look, "T-Thunder and lightning?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of it?" Tails asked her, walking over to the seedrian.

"N-no...I never have... What is it?"

Tails looked at her with a confused face. At least until he remembered that she was an alien. She had only experienced weather on a normal basis for the time she's been on Mobius.

"It's something that can come along with rain sometimes. It's kinda hard to explain it..." Tails told her. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Basically, think of it was the electricity that runs the house, but it's in the sky." The young kit said, pointing upwards.

"Electricity from the sky... how does it get up there?" Cosmo asked with a curious face.

"It's kinda made up there. It's really hard to explain." Tails said, placing his hand behind his head, sheepishly. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Aright...Is it harmless?" Cosmo asked, sitting down next to him.

Tails looked at her with a somewhat more serious look, "No, not really... It can be really dangerous if you're hit by it."

"Oh..." Cosmo said, giving of a somewhat more tensed up vibe.

"But you don't have to worry. So long as you stay inside, away from the lighting, you should be safe from it. You won't be able to get hit inside." Tails reassured her.

"Oh... Alright." Cosmo said, trying to not be as scared. Tails gave her a reassuring smile. The room was dimly lit, but they could still see each other's facial expressions. Suddenly, without warning, the Thunder boomed and lighting flashed, scaring both of them. The yelled and grabbed onto each other in fear.

"Ahhh!"

When the lightning subsided, they realized that they were gripping onto each other. They both blushed hard and quickly let go of each other. "Sorry..." "It's okay..."

A few seconds of silence of what exactly to do next. A thought popped into Cosmo's head a few seconds later.

"Tails... Why did you grab onto me like that?"

Tails looked at her and blushed, "Um... what do you mean?"

"You were acting kinda like you were afraid of the lightning..."

"Oh..." Tails said, looking down at the ground in shame, "Well... that's probably because... I am... maybe just a tiny bit... afraid of it..."

"Oh... Cosmo replied.

Tails looked down in shame. He felt like he was supposed to make her feel better about the lightning and telling her that he was afraid of it probably wouldn't help out all that much.

"Well... I'm afraid of the lightning too... so... maybe we can... comfort each other?" Cosmo suggested.

Tails looked at her and smiled. The two laid back on the couch and scooted over next to one another. The fox wrapped his tails around the plant, and the girl warped her arms around the boy. The two of them smiled and blushed hard at each other's actions. Suddenly, once again, the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed. They both screamed and clutched onto each other.

Tails felt Cosmo shiver in fear, as well as himself. However, that quickly subsided when Cosmo nuzzled into Tails' fur. "You're so good at making me feel better Tails..."

Tails looked down at his sweet and smiled, "You're good at it too, Cosmo. You're good at it too..." He rubbed the back of her head in silence, save for the occasional boom of thunder or flash of lightning. Which the two began to ignore after a while as they drifted into slumber, thanks to the both of them being comfy and cozy together.

* * *

Tails slowly yawned as he awoke. He found himself in his living room, next to Cosmo, who was sleeping peacefully. He tried to figure out why he was here when the thunder and lightning stuck, instantly jogging his memory, and waking him up. He must have fallen asleep here with Cosmo on the couch. He looked at the seedrian slumbering peacefully. Her sweet eyes shut tight, her gentle hair on top of her head, her mouth curled into a sleeping smile.

He smiled as the lightning flashed outside and the thunder boomed, but at a slightly lower sound then before. It seemed that the storm was subsiding. He was able to tell that it as late at night when they dosed off. So, he picked up Cosmo and walked up the stairs. It was light enough for him to see around the house.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard Cosmo stir. He looked down upon the beautiful plant to see if she would wake up. She kept her eyes shut however, So Tails continued up the stairs. After a quick trip down the hall into Cosmo's room, he made his way to her bed, ready to place Cosmo in it. He lifted the covers with his tails and placed Cosmo in her bed. He covered her up snugly in her covers, making sure she was nice and warm. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered to her, "I love you, Cosmo."

Afterwards, he left the room,quietly closing the door behind himself. However, one final sound was uttered in the room before silence fell through the night.

"I love you too..." Cosmo whispered as she feel back into her peaceful slumber.


End file.
